Darkness Arisen
by Loki Palmer
Summary: The battle at the Department of Mysteries was the beginning of the end for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They could try to kill Harry Potter all they liked, but when one of them tries to kill Hermione, all Hell breaks loose ... H/Hr.


**"Darkness Arisen"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, another new story. I don't think this one will be a one-shot ... the idea's too rich for me to pass up. Of course, Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 1**

When he saw that Sirius was not there in the Hall of Prophecies, Harry realized that Hermione was right about his vision ... it was a trap. He rolled his eyes when he heard the confirmation come from the lips of Lucius "Faygeles" Malfoy. Lord Moldyshorts designed the trap to lure him out for one simple object: a crystal ball recording a prophecy made by that fraud, Professor Trelawney, concerning the both of them. According to this prophecy, they were destined to remain enemies to the bitter end. One would come out the victor, or none.

A heated firefight was not the place to apologize, but Harry promised himself that he would apologize to Hermione when it was over. Every time she put forth her logic to solve a problem, her logic was accurate. Sure, he could be brave, even reckless, but her logic was the right balance to his foolhardy _save everyone at all costs_ attitude. How could he have been so blind? He realized that if there was any female he wanted by his side, it was her and none else. Of course, he appreciated the support from Ginny and Luna, but they were friends, nothing more. The relationship he and Hermione had, none else could equal.

**~FLASHBACKS~**

"Books and cleverness! There are more important things, like friendship, bravery, and – oh, Harry, be careful!" she said to him in their first year before she gave him his first hug. Thanks to the cold attitude of the Dursleys, the hug was a shock to him, but a pleasant shock, like it wrapped him in a warm blanket. It was the encouragement he needed to go on and face (what turned out to be) Voldemort in the back of Professor Quirrell's head ...

At the end of their second year, when Neville had called his attention to her re-appearance in the Great Hall, he beamed at her. She ran for him like a missile, making them fall with a crash to the ground. He didn't mind the hooting, catcalls, whistles, and laughter from his schoolmates; he didn't want to let go of her at all. He took note of a brief frown on Ron's face; something did not add up there. Ron covered it up with a smile, helped them up and shook her hand as he said, "Welcome back, Hermione."

"It's good to be back; Harry, I've missed you so much ..."

"Me too, Mione. I'm sure I could get used to this ..."

In the third year", the both of them went back in time to save his life, and the life of his godfather Sirius Black. He didn't mind her hanging onto him for dear life while they were flying on Buckbeak – okay, he would admit it was a bit painful, but he would not blame her for her fright. Sirius had also left them with some interesting words:

"Well, Miss Granger –"

"Hermione, please."

"Okay – Hermione – you are indeed the brightest witch of your age. Far be it from me to interfere in my godson's romantic life, but, if I were him, you would be the female I would want."

She blushed, while Harry said, "Sirius, she and I are friends at the moment!"

"There's nothing wrong with a romance built on a great friendship, and I encourage it, Harry, but – are you sure?" He winked. "Stay close to her, Harry – she's a gem."

Fourth year and the Yule Ball fiasco was enough explanation for Ron's frown. The Troll Brain had fallen in love with her! How could she love him back, though, since he was a total prick to her? Later that same night, Crookshanks got in some revenge by tripping him on the stairs, sending him to the Hospital Wing for the rest of the night. Then, the cat leaped into Harry's bed and found him awake.

"Hey, Crookshanks," he said, petting the cat. "Can somebody tell me what happened? I heard a crash."

"Who's a good cat? Who's a good cat?" said Neville as he reached in to pet it.

"Aye, he be a good cat indeed," said Seamus, joining in the petting.

Harry looked up at the two of them. "Have you seen Ron?"

A grinning Dean entered and joined the petting. "Ah, our guest of honor has arrived. The last time we saw that Troll Brained idiot was at the bottom of the stairs."

"Aye, he be knocked out cold, to be sure," said Seamus.

"All thanks to Crookshanks here," said Neville. At this point, Crookshanks's was purring loud enough to fill the room.

"Ah, tha' be a soothing sound, much more soothing than the Troll Brain's chainsaw snoring, aye?"

The four of them grinned at each other. "Aye!"

It was their first peaceful sleep in four years. The next morning, they sent Crookshanks back to Hermione with a written note:

"Hermione, we love your cat. May we keep him?

Love,

The Fourth Year Gryffindor Boys

(excluding the Troll Brain whom he injured)."

Coming down the stairs with Crookshanks, she saw the four boys, well rested and grinning. "So, how did he injure the Troll Brain this time?" (Crookshanks had injured him many other times during their third year, so hearing of a Crookshanks-related injury was nothing new.)

"He tripped him and sent him falling down the stairs," the foursome said.

Her face broke out into a smile. "Oh, he did, did he? Somebody's getting some extra treats today! Regarding your request, boys -"

"Yes, Our Dearest Genius, whose Brilliance doth provide Light to All of Hogwarts?" said the foursome.

"Not to mention my dreams – OH!"

"Seamus, cool it!"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?"

SMACK!

"OW! Neville, Dean, did ye have to hit me so hard upside the head?"

"Well, it's much better -"

"– Than you can expect –"

"– From Harry if you move in on his girl," said Neville and Dean in rushed whispers.

She laughed. "Why, Seamus, aren't you a dear! I'm flattered to think that I would be in your dreams, boys -"

"No, you aren't," they said.

"Really? Then tell me, boys, why are you blushing?"

A camera bulb flashed. "Busted!"

"COLIN!" the four said.

"What? I saw the moment, and I took it!"

"THA' PIC BETTER NOT BE GOING TA THA' RUMOR-MONGERING DAILY PROPHET, YA HEAR ME, YA WEE SPY? I HAVE AN IMAGE TA MAINTAIN, YA KNOW!"

"Yeah, the image of what – a womanizing horndog?"

"Jes' because ya can get any woman in the castle you wan', Harry, it doan't mean that Seamus cannot get 'is lassie too!"

Harry thought for a moment, and shot Seamus a grin. "Lassie – you mean that dog, right?"

"YA KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN! YA WAN' A PIECE OF ME?"

"I don't know – hot Irishman – I doubt it. I think even a piece of you would burn my stomach, like Neville when we ate at Family Chang's Sichuan Food ..."

**~CUTAWAY GAG~**

As Harry was eating bite after bite of the mouth-numbing, dragon-fire-hot Sichuan cuisine, the Chang family (the same family of Cho Chang) was looking at him in amazement.

"秋，波特先生吃得完四川菜得很多怎么？" (Cho, how is Mr. Potter eating a lot of Sichuan food?)

"不知道， 爸爸。" (I don't know, Father.)

Her uncle raised his hand. "我知道， 哥哥。" (I know, big brother.)

"知道吗？告诉我们吧！" (You know? Tell us!)

"波特先生吃得完四川菜得很多因为有龙肚。" (Mr Potter can eat a lot of Sichuan food because he has a dragon's stomach.)

"有龙肚吗？不相信你！" (He has a dragon's stomach? I don't believe you!)

"不相信我吗？好吧， 但是他的朋友，隆巴顿，不象好。" (You don't believe me? Fine, but his friend, Longbottom, doesn't look good.)

"隆巴顿吗？天地，需要帮啊！叔叔，牛奶一点拿来吧！" (Longbottom? Heavens, he needs help! Uncle, bring more milk!)

"听懂了。咱们去吧！" (Understood. Let's go!)

As one unit, the family moved in to help Neville. Cho held his head up and wiped it with a cool cloth.

"喝这个杯牛奶吧。。。一再杯。。。请别死亡吧。。。" (Drink this glass of milk … another glass … please don't die …)

Neville's eyes fluttered open. "Merlin, what an experience!"

Father Chang breathed a sigh of relief. "你没死亡。我很快乐。" (You didn't die. I am happy.)

"Yeah, Neville," said Harry, "we're all glad you didn't die. I had no idea, mate, I'm sorry."

"No idea that Neville would be a pansy?"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Seamus! Harry, there's no need for you to apologize. Even though it is spicy to the first taste, as I savored its flavor, I felt like I was more in touch with the Universe … if you understand my meaning?"

"Our friend, Lee Jordan would," said Fred.

"Yeah, from something we know as weed," said George.

"Illegal in the Muggle world –"

"– Not in the Magical world -"

"– Shame, really. The Muggles could find peace –"

"– If they could accept it."

Neville shook his head in amusement. "Whatever. This food here – the flavor's amazing! What is it called again?"

"麻婆豆腐。" (Mapo Tofu).

"Delicious … may I have some more?"

Cho smiled at him. "Of course you may!"

She helped feeding him for the rest of the night, much to the amusement of everyone else (though he didn't mind.)

**~END CUTAWAY GAG~**

"Down, Seamus, down!"

"Calm down, you crazy Irishman!"

"NEVILLE, DEAN, WHY DOAN' YE LET ME GO?"

"And let our budding press agent get fried?"

"FECK THE PRESS! YE SEEN WHAT IT DID TA HARRY, RIGH'?"

This was too much for Harry, and he laughed. "What it did to me? Seamus, I'm still alive, right? Compared to Lord Moldyshorts, the misdeeds of the press are a minor annoyance."

"Colin," said Hermione, "may I buy that picture from you?"

Even Colin blushed looking up at her. "Of course, Hermione – no charge." The picture exchanged hands. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise, Colin. Now, boys, don't be ashamed of your dreams; it's natural for males to dream about females at your age, and vice versa. Why, I'm sure I dream about one of you at night, and I'm not saying whom, because I'm sure you know. As to your request to keep Crookshanks, he's still my cat, but I will allow him to visit you any time he likes." She walked towards the portrait, turned back, and said, "Are you boys coming?"

Harry led the pack as they ran after her in a merry chase ...

**~END OF FLASHBACKS~**

So far, Harry's team of six had been holding a fierce front against the Death Eaters, though there were some injuries, such as Neville receiving a busted nose.

Harry had silenced Antonin Dolohov, who struck back with a silent dark flame curse that sent Hermione falling to the ground.

"NO! HERMIONE!" She couldn't die, not now! She couldn't be dead! He felt a terrible anger consume him as he glared at Dolohov, his eyes glowing an Avada Kedavra green as he stamped his hand and broke his wand. There came a cold laugh at the Death Eater's pain, and the angry young wizard began to sing [to the tune of "We Are Young" by Fun, starting the torture at the time of the chorus]:

"Give me a moment, I, I need to come out from my daze,

Since you have sent my friend Hermione into an unconscious state,

I'm trying to think just what to do with your stupid ass,

I think if I were you I would haul my ass out really fast, well?

I know I brought Tom back a year ago,

I'm trying so hard to forget ...

About my angst this troubled year,

My anger's been too much, I fear, you know,

I'm trying hard to hold it back!

But before the time ... it enters your brain ... you're in great danger now,

I'll send you ... to Hell ...

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!

Now, I think this is not the best Tom's got,

I guess that I, I just thought, you would try and do your best not to piss me off!

But now, bitch, I'm back, and I'll fuck you up!

Don't you fuck with her, I'll kick your bigot ass!

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!"

Neville and Ron sang, as Ginny and Luna sang a wordless descant:

"You've pissed him off tonight!

He'll kick your bigot ass tonight!

You've pissed him off tonight!

He'll kick your bigot ass tonight!"

As Ron and Neville's background melody and the wordless descant went on, Harry sang:

"Mione's my dearest friend, and now you've pissed me off!

Better run before I kick your bigot ass tonight!

Moldyshorts hasn't arrived; do you not hear the choir?

'Fore the night is out, I'll kick your bigot ass!

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!

Tonight ... you are dead ...

As I light your nerves on fire,

Make you scream higher,

It's the End!

So, before the time ... it enters your brain ... you're in great danger now,

I'll send you to Hell tonight!"

Now, Harry thought, how interesting was this? He had no need for the infamous Cruciatus, for his magic, fueled by his emotion, did all the work of lighting up Dolohov's nervous system like a set of Christmas tree lights, as well as breaking through his Silencing charm. The anguished screams were so delicious, too ... and addictive!

For Dolohov, the pain was thousands of times worse than the Dark Lord's Cruciatus. "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! MERCY, I BEG OF YOU!"

This begging elicited another cold laugh. "You beg me for mercy, Antonin Dolohov? What about all those people whose lives you made a living Hell? What about all those people who begged you to spare them, and you did not? You think you deserve mercy? You and your kind are a plague of cockroaches on this planet, and there is only one way to take care of cockroaches – YOU CRUSH THEM! A second problem you face is this: I'm all out of Mercy! 魔力烧死！"

This four character Chinese phrase turned Dolohov's magic against him in a fire, burning itself on his body and killing him.

"Harry?" said Neville. "I'm feeling a pulse – Hermione's not dead!"

She coughed as her eyes opened. "Can somebody tell me what the Hell just happened?"

"Short version, Hermione: you went down to a dark flame curse from this – Dolohov – and Harry went all badass on him."

"He won't hurt another person," said Harry. "He's dead. Can you get up, Hermione?"

"I think so, Harry."

"Good – now, where did the rest of my new playthings go?"

Neville looked around. "It looks like they ran out like the Devil himself was on their heels – which is an accurate description, by the way – HARRY, WAIT UP! LEAVE SOME OF THESE BITCHES FOR THE REST OF US!"

"WELL, COME ON, NEVILLE! HAUL YOUR ASSES! THERE'S A FEAST OF DEATH EATERS WAITING FOR YOU, AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!"

"Let's just be grateful that we're at the Devil's side, and not in his path," said Neville as he and the others came panting behind …

**~DARKNESS ARISEN~**

They found the Death Eaters in the midst of another firefight.

"Ah, the Order of the Phoenix has arrived," said Harry. "What took them so long?"

"Traffic problems?" said Hermione, causing them to laugh for a moment.

"Well, it's time to remember that Stunning our enemies is no longer an option, since they can revive each other. They want to injure or kill us, so we treat them in kind. No need for Unforgivables, we just be creative with the spells we know. Now, to insert a dose of Chaos ..."

"What do you mean by Chaos?" said Ron.

"Remember our third year, Ron?"

Ron paled. "Are you insane?"

"The jury's still out on that, Comedy Relief." With that, Harry created an Illusion that there was a Full Moon out, and, according to plan, Remus transformed into Moony, throwing the Death Eaters into frenzied disarray as they tried to cope with this new development.

"Harry, I think it's official. You're insane, but bloody brilliant."

"Thanks, Comedy Relief. Now, let's pick our targets ..."

"Bella-bitch," said Neville and Luna.

"Faygeles," said Hermione.

"I'll join you, Hermione. Ron and Ginny?"

"We'll take whatever leftovers you leave, Harry."

Harry cracked his knuckles. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum … and I'm all out of gum!"

With that, the group split to face their enemies …

**~DARKNESS ARISEN~**

After a well-shot Banishment charm from Hermione threw Lucius into the Veil, Sirius turned to Harry.

"Pup, what the Hell happened to you?"

"Dolohov injured me with a dark flame curse," said Hermione, "and then Harry went all badass on him."

Sirius's eyes widened. "And you are still fighting in your condition?"

"I can manage," said Hermione, doubling over with some coughing.

Bellatrix, who had escaped from Neville and Luna's barrage for a moment, saw her opening. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green curse flew towards the three of them, but Harry tackled them out of the way as the curse struck where they would have been if they had not moved.

Harry glared at her. "BELLATRIX! I DON'T CARE WHAT NEVILLE SAID, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

Bellatrix grinned and ran away with a cackle, saying, "Come and get me, Potter!"

**~DARKNESS ARISEN~**

As Harry caught up with Bellatrix in the Ministry Atrium, he heard a cold voice in his mind, though much to his surprise, it was not Voldemort's: **"She tried to kill your godfather and your beloved Hermione, Harry. What are you going to do with her? She deserves to suffer, and suffer she will!"**

He pointed his wand at the ground. "Glacius!"

Bellatrix would have made some comment about how he had missed her, but slipped on the frozen ground and fractured her hip.

Voldemort appeared behind him. "Ah, Harry. I see you have tripped my lieutenant. Impressive."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, POTTER, YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!"

"Why don't you take a chill pill, Bella-bitch?" he said back to her as he silenced her and re-fashioned the ice to hold her on the ground. "Sorry, Tom, I couldn't concentrate with all her bitching. I assume you are here for something?"

"Yes, Harry. Did you hear that there was a prophecy made about the two of us?"

"Yes – in fact, I have the orb right here. It says that there will be someone destined to take down the Dark Lord, born towards the end of the seventh month, yadda, yadda, yadda – oh, and the someone in question will be destined to be the Dark Lord's enemy until one of them wins. There is another possibility …"

"Oh? What would that possibility be?"

"It seems to me that they could kill each other at the same time, but why would the good guy want that?"

"Quite. I don't think the bad guy would want that, either."

"I do admit, though, Tom, it is a tempting option to go away while you and Dumbledore finish your pissing contest … but I don't think I will take that option."

"Why not, Harry?"

"Why not? Let's see … Bella-bitch tried to kill off my godfather, and as for the former Antonin Dolohov, he tried to kill Hermione."

"You say, 'tried.' They didn't succeed, Harry?"

"Dolohov injured Hermione, but you had better pray that she doesn't die. You and your pesky Death Eaters are dead meat anyway; if she dies, it will mean I will kill all of you with more fury."

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the Floo. "Is everything allright, Harry?"

"It could be better, but at least I'm alive, Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm glad to hear it. As for you, Tom, the Aurors will be arriving any moment now."

"By the time they arrive, Albus, you will be dead."

Harry threw the prophecy orb into Voldemort's face. "Let's see how well you fight when you're half blinded, Tom!"

"Before this night is over, boy, you will wish you had never been born!"

"Consider it a small mercy on my part that you're dueling Dumbledore, not me!"

During the course of the duel, Harry kept throwing in hilarious commentary, such as, "Oooooh, a giant fire snake! YAWN! Can't you come up with anything original, Tom?" as well as, "What's the matter, Tom? Drowning?"

Towards the end of the duel, neither side gaining on the other, Voldemort went for one final shot: taking over Harry's mind …

**~INSIDE HARRY'S MIND~**

"Hello, Tom; couldn't take down Dumbledore, could we? Did you feel like you had to go for his precious Boy Who Lived to win your victory?"

"Where are you, Potter? And for that matter, where am I?"

This elicited a cold laugh from Harry, as slits opened in the wall. "Come on out, you little freak! It's time for your medicine!"

Voldemort looked around by the light that shone through the slits and saw he was in a cramped little room – no, it was more the size of a small closet. There was no room to even stand.

"You coming out, you little bitch, or will I have to drag you out by your neck?"

The door opened, and Voldemort crawled out as best as he could manage.

WHAM! A studded belt hit him in the neck, slamming him into the ground. As Alice Cooper's "No More Mr. Nice Guy" played in the background, the beating continued, complete with screaming from Voldemort.

About a half-hour later, Harry dragged the bleeding Dark Lord to his feet and healed his wounds. "I will let you live for now … but I promise you that you will die one day, and it won't be pretty. Whether you dare to fuck with me again will determine how fast you die. Is that clear?"

"Yes … Harry …"

"Good. Now … GET OUT, AND DON'T YOU **DARE** LET ME CATCH YOU IN HERE AGAIN!"

**~END OF HARRY'S MIND SEQUENCE~**

When Voldemort awoke from his horrendous experience in Harry's mind, he saw Minister Fudge standing before him, mouth open in shock. It was his cue to leave, which he did.

Minister Fudge could not believe his eyes. "He's back!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL THIS TIME?" said Harry, all social propriety forgotten in his rage.

"Now, listen here, boy –"

"SILENCE, YOU CONTEMPTIBLE, ASS-KISSING, MONEY-LOVING, FUCKING RETARDED, INCOMPETENT SON OF A BITCH! You may call yourself a man of the people, but what kind of leader sits on his ass and does jack-fucking-shit for his people's security concerns?! HUH?! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME BEFORE I FORCE SOME ANSWERS OUT OF YOU?!"

"You have quite a tongue in your head, boy – you should respect your superiors!"

"Superiors are to gain respect by their performance – and if I smell a bullshit performance, I will call the person out – even if it's you!"

"You insolent little whelp! AURORS, SEIZE HIM!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, AURORS!" said Madam Amelia Bones. "Cornelius, have you forgotten your place? I command the Aurors, not you!"

"How about I fire you for treason against the Ministry, Madam Bones?"

"Ah, but who will command your Aurors when they won't follow you?"

This took Cornelius aback. "What would you mean, Madam?"

"If Madam Bones goes, Minister," said Auror John Dawlish, "we all go. Are you sure you want a Ministry without any Auror enforcement?"

Cornelius gulped; he could see he was up shit creek with no paddle. "You may stay, Madam. Mr. Potter, I know my time as Minister will be done in a few short days after this story breaks. May I have a few last words?"

"Go ahead."

"Is Sirius Black anywhere around here?"

"Yes, Minister; I'm right here." He came supporting Hermione.

"Good Heavens! Is she allright?"

"Here, Sirius, I will take her."

She leaned on him. "Thanks, Harry."

"What else are friends for, if not to lean on?" he said back with a smirk.

"Madam Bones, do you have any Veritaserum?"

"Yes, Minister, I do."

"Administer some to Sirius and let us see if he is innocent."

She did so.

"Sirius Black, were you the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Who was it, then?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you murder those 13 Muggles by blowing up that London gas line?"

"No."

"Was it Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"How is it that we saw only a finger left of him?"

"He cut off his finger before he blew up the gas line and disappeared as a rat."

"Since when was he a Rat Animagus?"

"He was an Animagus ever since our years at Hogwarts."

"Explain."

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I became Animagi so we could accompany our friend, Remus Lupin during his lonely time of the month."

Cornelius nodded. "I believe I have heard enough. In one of my final acts as Minister, I exonerate Lord Sirius Black of his alleged crimes and I will have the word put out on the streets to hunt down that rat, so we may bring him to justice."

"Thank you, Minister."

"No thanks necessary, Lord Black. Albus Dumbledore, I reinstate you as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Would you be willing to take up your post again as Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot? It will be yours again, if you want it."

"Cornelius, you are too kind, but may I make a recommendation for that?"

"You may."

"My recommendation would be Augusta Longbottom; she's tough, but fair."

"If she would agree, then the post is hers. Is Lucius Malfoy anywhere?"

"Last time we saw him, he was flying through the Veil," said Harry with a smile.

Cornelius waved it off. "Ah, he was a corrupt person anyway. The donations I received from him, I will give them to the Aurors – they need it more than I do to take down these terrorists, at whatever costs necessary."

This announcement had the Aurors smiling like a school of sharks.

"What do you want us to do with any Death Eaters we find around the Ministry?" said Madam Bones.

"Let them follow Lucius through the Veil, and good riddance to them. Weed them out of every department if you have to, but I want them gone!"

"With pleasure," the Aurors said as they moved to take Bellatrix away.

"As my final act, I announce my resignation, effective immediately. Are there any nominations for my replacement?"

"I nominate Madam Bones," said Sirius.

"I would second the nomination, if I had the power," said Harry.

Sirius smiled at him. "Pup, you have seen much more than any of us hope to see in a lifetime. As Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, and as your godfather, I declare that you shall have the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter – if you will accept it?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean it?"

"You were born for this, and you have proven yourself worthy in more ways than I can count. Will you accept it?"

"Yes, I will accept it." A bright flash of magic shone around him.

"Now that Milord Potter has the power to second my nomination, we should get out of here to take care of Hermione."

"Oh, right – sorry for keeping you like this, Miss Granger."

She coughed. "I'm fine … at least, I think I am …"

"Hang on, Hermione …"

Before anyone could blink, the couple was gone, along with Sirius …

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter done. Had to make up my mind where to end it and all. Read and review!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer **


End file.
